


Crazy

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Battle, Concerned Friends, Crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander isn't just a little unwell, he's full-blown crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer
> 
> Spoilers: Takes place after the seventh season series finale.

Buffy peered through the window in the door. She looked down at a man around 26, his black hair was shaggy. He was wearing pajama's, he had his legs up to his chest with his head pointing down so Buffy couldn't see his face.

Willow gestured the guard towards the door. Once the door opened they stepped forward. Buffy got to her knees so she could see his eyes hoping this was not who she thought he was. She saw his eyes, his hazel eyes, usually so bright ready to tell a joke, dull and lifeless. If it weren't for the rising and falling of his chest Buffy might think he was dead.

"Xander?" Buffy trembled. She hadn't heard what had happened to him till now. He was alive, if you could call it that. Buffy took Xander in her arms and her heart sank when she couldn't feel him hugging back. Instead, she just focused on the beating of his heart. She broke off the hug after a few minutes and stood back up. She turned back to Willow. Willow was looking at him looking exactly how she felt.

"I hate seeing him like this," she whispered tears in her eyes. Buffy didn't like seeing her friend so sad and grabbed her in a tight hug. To her immense relief, Willow hugged her back. When they separated Buffy asked what she had wanted to since she saw him but was unable to do till now.

"What happened to him?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No."

"He's the only survivor of the battle of Goriden.."

"Wait he was in the battle?" the battle of Goriden was a horrible battle. Hundreds of slayers and watchers fighting hordes of demons. Many of the warriors had been her close friends. Until now Buffy thought that everyone on their side had died. The monsters that had survived were eliminated when backup came hours later. But the battle had happened in Cleveland and Xander was supposed to be in Africa.

"Yes, he was in the battle. He's the only one who knows what happened but as you can see he's not saying anything. The only thing we know is how the backup team found everything. It took them 3 hours to find Xander and they found him barely alive. They found him covered in blood, some of it his, a lot of it not. As the only survivor. They were hoping he would be able to tell us how some of our friends died. When he finally woke he didn't respond. We barely got him out before the police came. If they had found him they would have put him in a criminally insane hospital. He's a hero he doesn't deserve to be there," Willow said emotionless all the time looking at Xander.

"Have you tried to get him out you know with magic?" Willow looked at Buffy again.

"I can't find him." her red headed friend starting to tear up again.

"What?" Buffy asked not understanding.

"I've looked for him in his head but I can't find him. His whole mind is messed up," Willow said now crying.

"Buffy why him? Why did he have to be there? Why couldn't he have been in Africa like he supposed to be? Why couldn't he be safe and whole?" Buffy didn't know what to say, she wished that Xander would have stayed in Africa. How he even knew to go to Cleveland was a mystery.

She went to Xander again and kneeled down and tilted his head up trying to look for any signs of life in his eyes. Just like before there were completely blank.

"Xander?" then her voice broke "Xander?" she closed her eyes and silent tears fell down her cheeks. She curled her body into Xander's unmoving frame and hoped beyond hope that he would move, twitch a muscle, anything, but his body was completely immobile. She uncurled her body and just stared at him.

"It would be much less unnerving if his weren't open and staring at nothing," Buffy said softly as she stroked his hair. She wished more than anything that Xander would snap out of it and they would live happily ever after. But nothing happened so she got to her feet. She stared at him and the way he just sat there.

"I would have never thought that Xander would go insane," Buffy blurted. Willow looked mad for a second then just went back to emotionless.

"Everyone has a breaking point the battle was bad enough to be anyone breaking point, " Buffy averted her gaze ashamed. They both looked at their friend heartbroken that he wasn't looking back them and wondered what happened that had turned him into this.


End file.
